Hero
by Broken Always
Summary: [CHAPTER TWO UP] There's a hero in all of us. Ryan has always been there for Marissa, but there is nothing he can do for her now except wait and see. Starts off where the finale left off.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hero_**

**_:Chapter One:_**

Everyone needs a hero. Someone they can trust with their life. Someone who makes life all worth while. It's funny how we love to acknowledge the fictional heroes in movies and comic books, but forget to reward the heroes in our lives. Your son or daughter. Your mom or dad. Your husband. Boyfriend. Best friend.

Maybe these people don't have the ability to fly or hang from buildings. Who needs special powers like that when you can make your sister smile and laugh off the worst day? Or make your dad feel like the proudest guy on the earth? It's true about what they say. There's a hero in all of us.

**----**

Ryan stared at the disheveled body before him. This person looked nothing like Marissa. Instead of her glowing skin he saw a pale face. Black and blue bruises were painted onto her arms and legs. A deep gash on her forehead had been stitched up and covered with a bandage. There were all sorts of tubes hooked up to her.

This couldn't be happening. Maybe it was all a dream. Ryan closed his eyes, then opened them again. She was still there. Laying, lifeless in front of him. Marissa wasn't technically lifeless. Although to Ryan it seemed that way. Marissa was in a coma. The doctor said that all they could do was wait and see if she woke up.

Wait and see. Great. Just great. That's exactly what Ryan wanted to do. Wait and see. After rescuing her time and time again, after always being there for her, Ryan was now no use. He couldn't do anything to make Marissa wake up.

This is what scared him the most. Not being able to help in any way. Not knowing what would happen. Ryan and Marissa weren't even dating, but he couldn't help but to feel as if he were her boyfriend. Sitting by her side, holding her hand.

"Ryan?" Julie Cooper stood beside him, "You go get something to eat. I'll stay with Marissa."

"I want to be here when she wakes up."

"You will be." Julie nodded, "And she will wake up." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she abruptly wiped it away. "You need to eat. Seth and Summer are going down to the cafeteria. Go with them."

"But---"

"I'll call you if anything changes. I promise."

He nodded, took one last look at Marissa, then left the room. He made his way to the waiting room where he found Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Mr. Roberts, and Kaitlin sitting in chairs. They had all rotated in seeing Marissa.

"Hey, man. You hungry? I here they have pudding in the cafeteria." Seth tried to use his rye sense of humor to lighten the situation, but even he knew his attempt had failed.

"Yeah, okay." Maybe something to eat would make him feel better. Yeah, right. All that would make him feel better was if Marissa woke up.

**----**

After getting some gross cafeteria food the group fell silent as they picked at their plates. Why did this have to happen? All of the sudden Ryan was filled with rage. He was going to kill Volchok for potentially ruining his life. For hurting the one person who made it all make sense to him.

Even though Marissa couldn't move an arm, open her mouth, give him that reassuring look, Ryan realized that Marissa was his hero. She had loved him even when everyone else had looked away in shame. She respected him. Understood him. Made him seem important. Now what was Ryan going to do? Who was going to be his hero?

Ryan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he immediately answered it. "Ryan. I promised I'd call."

**----**

**_A/N: I know it was short and probably not all that good, but please review anyway. I would love to hear what you have to say. Hopefully you'll want to read more? Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hero_**

**_:Chapter Two:_**

Ryan immediately headed for the elevators motioning for the others to follow. "What? What is it?" He said nervously, "Is she awake?"

"Yes," Julie sighed, "But Ryan I'm afraid the doctor has some bad news." Ryan could hear her voice quiver on the other line. He knew she was trying to hold back tears.

By now he was making his way down the hall to Marissa's room. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Mr. Roberts, and Kaitlin were all franticly following him, not sure of what was happening.

"But she's awake." Ryan was confused. The doctor said all they could do was wait and see if she woke up. It had been two weeks since the accident and now Marissa was awake. Everything was going to be okay. Marissa was going to be okay.

"Yes, but--"

Ryan entered Marissa's room to find a nurse messing with a machine and making notes on Marissa's chart. Julie was seated by Marissa's bed, holding her fragile hand.

Before Ryan could say anything Marissa spoke softly, "Who are you?"

Ryan smiled, thinking Marissa was playing a game on him. "Ryan. Remember?"

Julie got up quickly and led Ryan out of the room. "Ryan. The doctor has informed me that due to the trauma to her head Marissa has lost her memory."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember anything." Julie replied just as Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Mr. Roberts, and Kaitlin came up to them.

"Mom… She doesn't even remember me?" Kaitlin's eyes began to water.

Julie turned to look at her daughters stricken face, "I'm sorry sweetie,"

"Coop, doesn't remember me? We've been friends since… forever." Seth tried to comfort Summer.

Sandy, Kirsten, and Mr. Roberts all just stood there, confused. Kirsten offered Julie a warm hug, "Isn't there any way to get Marissa to… remember again?"

Julie sighed, "The best thing for us to do is tell her things she has forgotten. She might slowly begin to remember… But there's a chance the past eighteen years of her life will be…" Julie couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. One at a time would probably be best. I've already spent quite a bit of time with her… Telling her stories of when she was younger… And of what happened… Why she's here."

"Umm," Ryan spoke softly, "Can I…?"

The others nodded, understanding that Ryan should be one of the first to talk to Marissa.

Ryan slowly entered the room, afraid of what Marissa would be like. She didn't even remember him. At all. Then, he thought back to the first night they had met. The corner of the driveway at the Cohens' house. Maybe he could just start over with Marissa. A clean slate. They could get to be friends. Maybe eventually something more.

"Hey," Ryan mumbled.

"Hi."

"I'm Ryan. I live next door to you."

"You do?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah."

"Have we met before?"

He nodded, "But that's not important. Let's start out slow."

Ryan knew that that was what they would have to do. Start out slow. After he and Marissa were comfortable enough with each other he could tell her about their past. But until then he would smile at her and comment on the unusual rainy weather.

**----**

**_Sorry, it's so short. I didn't have much time to right more. Thanks for the comments on Chapter One. They are what made me want to right more. Please, leave comments or suggestions once again. Thanks!_**


End file.
